harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waffle Island (ToT)
Waffle Island is the Island you live on in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. You first come to the island when you see a brochure for Waffle Island, but it turns out that the Island has lost its beauty. The Mother Tree has died and the Harvest Goddess has gone missing along with the rainbows that made the island an attraction. Places Of Waffle Island Waffle Town Sundae Inn Hours: 9:00AM - 5:00PM (Restaurant), 6:00PM - 12:00AM (Bar),closed Sundays Workers: Jake, Colleen, Yolanda (Chef), Haydon (Server) Part Time Job Available - Once at the Restaurant and ''' Sells food and drinks. The Sundae Inn really is a Inn but you can not stay the night there. The only time you do is at the beginning of the game when you end up there after being knocked out by lightning; otherwise, the only thing you can do here is buy food or drinks. Meringue Clinic '''Hours: 8:00AM – 5:00PM Closed Monday Workers: Jin, Irene Part Time Job Available ''' Doctors Office, You can buy medicine for you (Not your Animals) when you get sick. They sell medicines that recover stamina. Also, when you collapse from exhaustion, you wake up at the clinic with doctor Jin. There is then a short seen with Jin talking to you, then the day ends just like if you go to sleep. If you were holding something when you collapsed you will be holding that item. General store '''Hours: 9:00AM – 5:00PM Closed Monday Workers: Barbara, Simon Part Time Job Available ''' A general store. Sells everything from kitchen objects, to furniture, to tools. On the Hook '''Hours:6:00 AM – 10:00PM Closed Monday Workers: Toby, Ozzie, Pascal Part Time Job Available Fish Store, Buy different kinds of fish grilled Tailor Shop Hours: 9:00AM – 6:00PM Closed Sunday Workers: Luna, Candace, Shelly Part Time Job Available ''' Tailor shop for buying clothes, jewelry, and get your ruck sack up graded after getting ingredients for Shelly (Kind of like the rainbows). You unlock the tailor shop after your first rainbow. First time you visit you will get free upgrade of rucksack. Yolanda’s House '''Unlocked: 8:00AM - 9:00PM Yolanda’s house is the home of Yolanda and Elli is aften there. Every day there is a new recipe in her house Hamilton’s House Unlocked: 8:00AM – 8:00PM Gill and Hamilton’s house, very important role in recovering the Goddess and the tree. Waffle Town Pier Hours: 6:00AM – 10:00PM Closed Mondays Takes you over to Toucan Island after you unlock the Rainbows First Rainbow. Light House A light house that serves no purpose unless you complete the 5 rainbow recipes. Afterwords, Jin will mention he found an odd plant near the lighthouse. Jin will say that it might be the sapling of the Mother Tree. Waffle Square Town Hall Hours: 8:00AM-5:00PM Closed on Sundays Workers: Elli, Gill, Hamilton Part time job available This is were you can buy more land. Library Hours: 8:00AM-5:00PM Closed on Sundays Upstairs in the town hall, books you can some times read Clock Tower After getting the key from Hamilton to fix it, you find a note from Alan, and the other half of the quilt inside the clock tower. Daren’s Tree Daren the rainbow sprite’s tree. Water his flower (green flower in front of tree) after opening the clock tower to talk to him. Maple Lake District Church Unlocked: 7:00 AM – 6:00 PM Open even on holidays Church were you get married and pray for your child Jin’s House Unlocked: 8:00AM – 8:00PM Jin’s house Toby’s House Unlocked: 8:00AM –8:00 PM Toby’s house Mira’s House Unlocked: 8:00AM –8:00 PM Mira’s House Grave Yard Meet Mira here, Animal that die of old age are buried here. Note: Villagers do not die in game Maple Lake Lake in the Maple Lake district, small dock here, good fishing spot for beginners. Some times ducks on lake Ben’s Tree Ben the rainbow sprite’s tree. Water his flower (blue flower in front of tree) after opening the clock tower to talk to him. Ganache Mine District Souffle Farm Hours: 7:00 AM – 5:00PM Closed on Saturday Workers: Anissa, Craig, Ruth Part Time Job Available Buy seeds and crops here. At the beginning of the game you stay here, take to Tutorial. Dale’s Carpentry Hours: 9;00AM – 6:00PM Closed on Saturdays Workers: Bo, Luke, Dale Part Time Job Available Here you can upgrade your house, build new buildings, and buy new furniture. Ramsey’s the Black Smith Hours: 8:00AM –5:00 PM Closed on Mondays Workers: Ramsey, Mira, Chloe, Owen Part Time Job Available This is were you can upgrade tools with ores, or have jewelry made with ores and other minerals and wonderfuls (refined). Ganache Mine The first Mine. You need a Hammer to enter. Praline Forest A forest By Dale’s Carpentry, where there are plenty of trees to cut, and stones to break. You often find herbs and berries here. Brownie Ranch District Brownie Ranch Hours: 9:00AM – 6:00PM Closed on Mondays Workers: Cain, Hannah, Renee Part Time Job Available Sell/Buy animals here, buy tools need for animal care, buy feed/fodder, buy animal medicine. At beginning of the game, a rock is blocking the area, but it is removed Spring 28 or if you hit it when your hammer skill is level 3. Barn Brownie Ranch Barn Chicken Coop Brownie Ranch Coop Windmill A windmill you can not enter Meadow A meadow often used for festivals Alan’s Tree Alan the rainbow sprite’s tree. Water his flower (flower in front of tree) after opening the clock tower to talk to him. Caramel River District Caramel river River in Caramel river district, used for fishing. Water flows from Caramel Falls to ocean Beach Ocean beach part of Caramel river district, were Caramel river flows into ocean Caramel Falls Caramel Waterfall Caramel river waterfall, behind river secret passage way to Mt. Gelato (After 2nd rainbow) Caramel Fall’s Spa A hot Spring that recovers stamina. Can be used only once a day. However, if you need to pass the time, you can use the hot springs again to pass one hour. Mt. Gelato Mt. Gelato You can only access Mt. Gelato after obtaining Ben's Badge and building Ben's Rainbow. Mt. Gelato has a large meadow when you first enter it, and has a lot of wild animals that you can befriend. It is the only place in the game where you can find Shining Bamboo Shoots. A bear blocks the path way to the Harvest Goddess Spring unless you give it gifts and befriend it. Afterwards, its cub will wander the meadow, allowing you to befriend it. You can destroy a boulder blocking the path way to Caramel River District if your hammer's skill level is at 3 or higher. There is a log that you have to cross to get to the Harvest Goddess Spring, and you will lose 50 stamina points if you fall off. Gelato Mine Much like the Ganache Mine, you will need to bring a hammer. It is considerably larger than the Ganache Mine, as it has 50 floors. At the very bottom of the mine, you will find a Shining Baumkuchen. Harvest Goddess Spring The place where the Mother Tree had lived and died, it is also home to one of the games 5 power berries. Wood Fish can be caught in the waters of the spring. You will need to have access to this area to complete Alan's Rainbow Recipe, as the Harvest Goddess Spring is the only place to catch Wood Fish before reawakening the Harvest Goddess. This is also the place where you will have to plant the sapling of the Mother Tree to reawaken the Harvest Goddess. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Locations Category:Locations